A Christmas Story
by itsxloveeee
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Gabriella runs into an old flame. How will this affect her Christmas? T&G.
1. Last Christmas Meets This Christmas

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**On Christmas Eve, Gabriella runs into an old flame. How will this affect her Christmas? T&G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM, just my plot.**

_--_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

What a long day! I went out shopping for the best boyfriend in the world, my friends, and family. Yeah, yeah. I know, it's a little last minute, but that's me! I always wait to buy presents.

As I was walking up to my car, a pair of familiar blue eyes looked at me....no.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay Evans always throws the best Christmas parties. They were erotic, high energy, and exciting!_

_"Brie! Over here!" There he is. The love of my life. He is gorgeous...brown hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular. He is the definition of perfection. I ran over and sat on his lap. After pecking his lips, I smiled._

_He whispered softly into my ear, "You look beautiful baby."_

_A soft blush made its way on my face. Why the hell does he have this effect on me?! It's crazy._

_I giggled and whispered back, "Well you look sexy. I can't wait to give you part one of your Christmas present tonight." Earlier today I did go and buy some new lingerie I thought I could try out with him._

_He groaned, "The things you do to me, baby."_

_I smiled and got off his lap, "Well I am going to say hi to some people. Save me a dance, ok?"_

_He nodded as I walked off, and I swear I could hear him groan as I walked away, swaying my hips to the music._

_End of Flashback_

We were perfect...I think a little too perfect.

_Flashback_

_I fell asleep at Sharpay's after a wonderful night with my boyfriend. Yes...she already knew what I had planned. But when I woke up, he was gone. I got up and looked around, thinking he was at the tree waiting for me._

_I walked out, but didn't see him there. Sharpay's moans were filling the house. Oh god...she is having sex with Zeke. It is gross, especially because the weren't even dating!_

_"Oh Sharpay...I fucking love you!" It was him. My too perfect boyfriend. He is fucking my best friend! How could he?!_

_I grabbed my clothes and stuff and stormed out of the house. So much for the perfect friend and boyfriend._

_End of Flashback_

That was a year ago and since then I have moved on. Sharpay and I are no longer friends since she is dating that man whore, but Taylor and I are still close. On top of that, I have an amazing new boyfriend. We have been dating for 8 months! Yea, I did get over that guy pretty fast.

I still remember the day I met him. It was 8 and a half months ago...

_Flashback_

_My phone started to ring in my purse. I put my coffee in my other hand and pulled out my iTouch._

_"Hey Tay!"_

_"Hey girly, what's up?"_

_"Just...OW!"_

_I ran into this man. I looked up to see a gorgeous person with a worried look on his face._

_I could hear Tay ask in the background, "Gabby, are you okay?!"_

_I mumbled a yes before his smooth voice asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"Other than a spilled coffee, I am good. How about you?" I batted my eyelashes a few times and flipped my hair. Hey! A girl can flirt with an extremely hot guy!_

_"Yea." He smiled and was about to walk away when I asked, "Do you want to get another coffee...you know, since I lost mine?"_

_Tay yelled, "Go Gabby!"_

_He flashed his white teeth and replied, "Thanks, but I am in a hurry," I pouted and then he interjected, "Here is my number. Maybe we can make a raincheck."_

_The man handed me a business card and walked off._

_I looked at the name and number. I will definitely remember this guy._

_End of Flashback_

After that, we spent a lot of time getting to know each other and he eventually asked me out on an official date. We have been steady ever since.

The blue eyed god and ex walked up to me, "Do I know you?"

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

I nodded, "Hi..."

"Gabriella Montez." he stated with his sexy voice. He was the same...gorgeous, husky voice, tall, muscular, and...perfect.

"Yes...but I have to go, my...uh friends are waiting for me."

I turned around to leave, but he pulled me back, "Meet me tonight. Sharpay and I broke up and I really think we need to talk...I mean, we both are single and I miss you. I just need to talk to you."

"Ok...be at our spot at midnight. We will talk...after all of this time, I think we owe that to each other."

He smiled, showing off his gorgeous...ok stop this Gabriella! You have a boyfriend.

"That's all I am asking. I will see you tonight."

He left and there were butterflies in my stomach...Oh my god! He thinks I am single!

He fooled me once, and I won't let him screw me over again. I have something good in my life and I will not let him in anymore.

I yelled to him, "Actually, I won't meet you tonight."

His blue eyes locked with mine, and I could swear he was hurt, but I said, "I am already taken."

He ran over, quickly I might add. I think it was all of those years of basketball.

"Brie...please. I love you."

"No you don't. You love what we used to be. You won't fool me again. I'm happy and I will not screw this up again." I got into my car and drove off. Hopefully, that is the last time I see his perfect face.

He was my first love, and always will be...but I have a new love now. A real love.

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

I pulled into our driveway. We live together and have been for a month. It seems like we are rushing things, but we aren't. It is just love.

I parked the car, got out and began to sprint to the house. I ran inside to find him watching TV. I jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately.

After he realized what was going on, he began to kiss back. His smooth lips moving with mine. I licked his lips to gain entrance to his mouth and he let me in. Our tongues danced as one and when the need for air was needed, we broke apart.

He asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

I nestled my head and replied, "I ran into my ex...and I just...I needed to feel you."

He chuckled lightly and pressed a light kiss on my forehead, "I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Tyler Parker is out of my life...now and forever. He stole my heart and gave it away. Now, I have a new love...one that I will have forever.

_I'll give it to someone special._

**Reviews! Please! This will be a two shot because Christmas morning will be the next chapter!!!!!**


	2. Christmas Morning

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**It is Christmas Eve and Gabriella runs into an old flame. T&G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM, or that quote from the Night Before Christmas or some of the presents, just my plot.**

_--_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. My eyes slowly opened to see Troy holding a tray with pancakes and coffee for me. There was also a single red rose in a small vase. He set it on my lap and quickly pecked my lips. So he couldn't move, I held his head and kept kissing him.

Hey...it's Christmas morning...I can do whatever I want!

After pulling back, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "Merry Christmas beautiful."

I smiled and whispered back, "Merry Christmas."

Troy placed a kiss on my forehead and sat next to me in bed while I started eating.

I got some of the pancake on my fork and held it up to his mouth, "Take a bite!"

He ate the bite of pancake and smiled, "How did you sleep?"

After chewing my food, I replied, "Good."

There was a pause of silence before I continued, "Thanks for being so understanding last night...it means a lot to me."

He chuckled lightly and placed his hand on my leg and began to massage it lightly, "No problem. I get it...you have an ex-boyfriend. Most people do."

Yes, I told him about my run in with Tyler, and I told him the entire truth. Surprisingly, he was okay with everything! Like...afterwards he told me he was proud of me and he loves me! How awesome is that!?

I set the food to the side so I could properly thank him. I straddled his waist and in between kisses, I said, "Thank...you...so...much....for...everything."

His arms snaked around my waist and continued to kiss me.

–

After eating breakfast, we both got out of bed and walked out to the Christmas tree...oh my God! Look at all of the presents! I only bought him three things...and there had to be like...15 under this tree! Yes I counted.

I ran over to see who they were all for and all said the same thing...

To: Gabriella

From: Santa

Awww....he is adorable! I squealed and ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

My face was nestled into his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

I peppered kisses all over his neck and then said, "You are the best!!"

He chuckled then replied, "Me? I got you three things...the rest are from Santa."

I smacked his chest playfully and ran back over to the large heap of presents and grabbed the ones that said that they were actually from Troy.

"Fine...I will open _your_ presents first."

We sat on the couch so I was in his lap, and I looked at him impatiently and he laughed, "Go ahead."

I am such a little kid on Christmas. Who isn't? Presents are so exciting!!!!

I opened the first box and it was a gorgeous necklace...okay not a diamond one, but it has a silver chain and a T with a ruby on it.

I squealed for like the third time this morning and kissed him quickly, "T as in Troy?"

He nodded, "Do you want me to..."

"YES!" I handed him the necklace, already knowing what he was asking and he laughed. After he put it on, he placed a light kiss on my neck.

Awwww...he is sooo cute!

I turned around and hugged him. I mumbled into his neck, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too baby."

Ok. Next present.

It was two tickets to see the musical Wicked.

"Oh....my....freaking....god!" I screamed and turned around in his lap to hug him.

In between kisses, I said, "You...are...the...best...boyfriend...in...the...whole...wide....world!"

He chuckled and rubbed my back softly while we continued to kiss. I pulled away to open my last present from him, but he stopped me.

"I want you to open that last."

I pouted, but set the box to the side. I then got his presents from the floor and handed them to him. I readjusted myself in his lap and motioned for him to unwrap.

He opened the present, even though it was in my lap. Well...I guess I made it harder for him since I was sitting in his lap. Oh well...I am comfortable.

After finishing opening the box, there was a pair of tickets to see the Lakers court-side.

"Ella...you shouldn't have."

"Actually I should have. I know how much you wanted to see them and so I got them."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder lightly. His head was nestled in the crook of my neck when he mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there, enjoying the moment. "All was quiet through the house. Not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse."

He chuckled at my quote and went to open the next present. After opening the present, he saw red, silky fabric.

I think he was confused, so I took it out of the box and revealed to him a Santa's helper lingerie set.

He grinned, "You know me too well baby."

"I know...but you don't get the second half of this present until tonight!"

So call me cruel because I did the same thing for Tyler last year, but this time it will be different. I will be in control and I will express my love for him. It won't be just a good fuck or sex...I will make love to him.

"Ugh...fine." He pouted, I think he was a little frustrated, but I reminded him, "Our parents will be here in two hours."

He was about to convince me, but I stopped him, "No, and if you convince me, I will never be able to stop. So be a good boy and tonight will be one you will never forget."

He smiled and pecked my lips, "Surprisingly, I think I can wait."

I giggled and then handed him his last present.

He opened to find a letter.

I turned my neck to see his confused facial expression and I laughed, "Open it you silly goose!"

He opened it, still confused and I watched his eyes move as he read the paper.

Once he was finished reading, he looked at me, still confused.

Ok...I guess this will take some explaining.

"Yes...what you are reading is real. You always tell me how your dream was to play for the Lakers, so I sent them a letter and some clips that I found and your parents gave me to them. They thought you were amazing and decided to sign you on as first string...if you will join. I just know you wanted more than to be a gym teacher. You are 25 and an amazing basketball player."

He sat there, and I think he was just too shocked to say anything...at least I hope he is happy.

"So you went behind my back and did this?"

Oh god...he is mad. I nodded and looked down.

He lifted up my chin and turned my head so I was facing him.

"That is the...best thing anyone has ever done for me."

I smiled and straddled his waist. Soon, our tongues were in battle for dominance. His hand slid under my night gown and massaged my inner thigh. I groaned into his mouth, but pulled away before things got too heated.

I panted, "Parents...remember?"

He nodded, "Yea...and you have 13 more presents to open."

I squealed and ran over to the tree.

After opening all of my presents, I got...Well I will just give a brief story on each.

1. A new, red dress that went down to the ground (Think from HSM premiere) which Troy said was for our New Years Eve date that I had no idea was happening. Apparently we are going on a double date with Chad and Taylor...and they planned it. Weird, right? Well, the dress was beautiful and said he had help from his mom. I think he was embarrassed a little by that, but I think it is cute!

2. After that, I got a pair of diamond earrings and a matching diamond bracelet. They were for my dress he said...this time he actually picked it out! Troy was always good with jewelry.

3. Then, I got a pair of silver heels to go with...also helped by with him mom. So cute! And I loved all three of the presents...they are beautiful. A guy who goes to his mom for help is definitely a keeper for two reasons. 1. He is a momma's boy. 2. That means he knows how to treat a woman right!

4. Next, I got a DVD set of my 3 favorite love movies...The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and 10 Things I Hate About You. I needed them on DVD! YES! And he said he would watch them with me.

This list goes on for a while, so you might wanna grab something to eat and sit comfortably.

5. Ok...so I then opened an envelope. Inside was a card. I opened the card and a smaller envelope fell out. I opened that to see a Gift Visa card that had $1000 dollars on it. I read the card which said, 'I will take you on a shopping trip for one day.'

After that, I had to give him one hell of a kiss...and then a blow job. But...we won't mention that to anyone else, got it?

6. The following present was a box. I opened it to find a white bikini, that he had help from his mom with. Again....so cute!! But also kind of weird for Christmas. Underneath the bathing suit was another envelope. I opened it to see two tickets to Hawaii for a week...and that we would be leaving in a week.

This guy never stops with the amazing gifts!!! I kissed him...again a little too heatedly. Which kind of led to intense sex on the couch. We are going to have to clean that later...and hurry up because our parents are going to be here soon.

7. Next was another envelope. Gosh...this guy and his envelopes. I opened it to find a picture of an adorable puppy chihuahua. I looked at him for an explanation and he told me that the puppy would be ready to be picked up tomorrow. I kissed him and thanked him profusely. I have wanted a puppy chihuahua for so long!

8. This one was a box. I opened it to find a new camera, which I have wanted for like a month ever since I lost my old one during Thanksgiving.

9. After that one, I got a box with a form inside. It was to apply to send a demo to a recording company. I looked at him and frowned, knowing I would never get it. But, finally he made me do it, but I said I would write a song about him. He didn't object.

10. Jeez...how does this man come up with so many ideas. Anyways, it was seasons 1-6 of One Tree Hill! I squealed and hugged him tightly. I have been asking for this for ages!! I love this show to pieces!! And I love him as well!!

11. It was a CD. On the CD there was the word, 'Listen'. I looked at him and he told me to go play the CD. I put the CD into the stereo and the music began to fill the room.

It was his voice...

_You're there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you would not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

_I may not say it half as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_So whenever you get weary_

_Just reach out for me_

_I'll never let you down my love_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_Ohh we'll get there_

_This I swear _

When the song ended, I kissed him passionately and whispered, "I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too, baby."

He is amazing!!!!!!!

12. The last present under the tree was a scrap book filled with pictures of us, our friends, and family. The title was...Troyella. Ok, I know Taylor helped with this one, not only from the title, but Troy admitted to it as well.

I know he said 13 more presents and I only listed twelve, but the earrings and bracelet count as two. Besides, all of this must have cost a fortune and I feel really bad about only buying him three things.

He chuckled, "Don't feel bad baby."

I pouted, "How did you know?"

"Your face. Ella, I chose to do this, and I never asked you to buy my anything...all I need for Christmas is you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. After pulling away, I admired my presents, and when I looked over to Troy, he wasn't there.

Confused, I turned to get off of the couch and saw him kneeling in front of me.

Oh my god...

"Gabriella, I have loved you ever since the day we met and you spilled your coffee. You are my life now and I could never imagine another day without you. I know this is soon, but I feel as if I have known you forever. I want to start a life with you and be with you until death do us part," he took my hand, "Will you, Gabriella Montez, marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes and all I could do was nod. He slid the white gold ring with a single diamond onto my finger. I pulled him up and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Tears were still falling from eyes...not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

That was the thirteenth present...and all I have to say is this is the best Christmas ever.

I definitely gave my heart to someone special.

**Ok, I turned this into a three shot. Haha. I really like this story and I might right a sequel about their date on New Years Eve with Chad and Taylor and also their trip to Hawaii. Oh and I might write about the wedding. So Review!!! Oh I don't own the song This I Swear by Nick Lachey.**


	3. For Now and For Always

**A Story By LaxLaxLand**

**It is Christmas Eve and Gabriella runs into an old flame. T&G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM or some of the presents, just my plot.**

_--_

"Troy! Hurry up! Our parents should be here any minute!"

After opening all of the presents, we cleaned up the wrapping paper and took a shower. Okay, so it was a long shower that we took together, but a shower nonetheless. Then Troy decided to clean the couch, the living room, and dining room, while I started dinner.

I made my mom's famous christmas dinner...and Troy's favorite meal. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, and green beans. Ok, so it is also a Thanksgiving meal, but the food is soo good.

After placing the turkey in the oven, two strong arms wrapped around me, "Mmmm...everything smells delicious."

I smiled and leaned into his chest, "Thanks."

DING DONG

I took off my apron to reveal a gold dress that went down to my thighs. I am wearing gold bangles with gold kitten heels. Troy is wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. It is a tradition to dress up for Christmas day in Troy's family...so that's what we do.

"They are here!"

I squealed and ran to the door, with Troy following behind. I quickly smoothed out my dress and opened the door to see my sister, Stella, and my mom.

"Hi mom, hi Stellz!" I gave them a hug and they walked in.

Stella screamed, "TROY!" and ran up to him for a hug. She loves Troy to pieces.

My mom laughed lightly and said, "Hi Troy."

"Hi Ms. Montez...hey Stell."

Troy picked her up so he was holding her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Stella stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled.

Everything was silent, until Stella said, "Are we gonna open more presents, or what?!"

I giggled and Troy set her down, "We will meet you in there. El and I have to grab somethings and we have to wait for my family."

Stella pouted, "Fine." And then her and my mom walked into the family room.

Gosh, how me and my sister are alike...it is crazy.

Troy pulled me upstairs to grab the presents we bought. When we reached our room, he closed the door behind me and kissed me lightly.

It was not a begging for sex kiss, or I really need you right now...it was, simple.

He sucked gently on my bottom lip and then pulled back. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

He whispered into my hair, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Everything was perfect...ding dong!

Man, do his family know how to ruin a perfect moment.

Troy grabbed the presents and followed behind me as we descended the stairs. I opened the door to see Troy's parents, his brother, and a girl I didn't know.

"Hi Lucille, Jack, Dylan, and...I'm sorry, I don't know you." I greeted.

She smiled and was about to speak up, when Troy exclaimed, "Haley Daniels?!"

"Troy!" She squealed and ran into his arms.

They hugged for a while...a little too long. I crossed my arms, in suspicion that she was an ex-girlfriend or something.

I think Lucille could tell I was jealous as Troy and Haley walked into another room to 'talk', so she whispered, "That is Troy's best friend from when they were little. He hasn't seen her since high school and I saw her with her husband at the grocery store the other day."

"She's married?"

"Yea. She married Andrew Daniels during their senior year."

I nodded and then Troy appeared with an apologetic look on his face, "Ella...I am soo sorry. I was just..."

I cut him off, "Don't worry about it. Your mom caught me up."

Dylan snorted and said, "You were still jealous!!"

Troy hit his brother on the head, earning a glare from his mom. He shrugged and cupped my face, "Were you jealous?"

I pouted, knowing he caught me, so I just nodded. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Please forgive me baby."

"I do...its just...who is she?" Troy stood next to me, but before he could say anything, the girl said, "My name is Haley, I am 25, and I like chocolate."

I giggled, "Nice to meet one of Troy's friends. Why don't you all go into the living room and we will bring the presents in."

Haley spoke up, "I have to run. I just wanted to say hi. My husband is waiting for me."

I nodded and said to Troy, "Why don't you walk her out and I will meet you in the living room."

"Sounds good." He kissed me and walked Haley out to the car.

–

Troy's POV

"You better stop by more often, since you moved back." I said as I opened her car door for her.

She smiled and hugged me, "I will. Well, It was good to see you."

I could tell something was wrong...I could tell since she walked in.

"What's wrong Hales?"

She looked down and a tear began to form in her eyes, "Andrew wants a divorce."

"What?! But I thought my mom saw you with him the other day!"

Haley shook her head and more tears started to fall, "We were together, but we were only there to get boxes for me. I have to move out since the house is in his name."

I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, "Where will you live?"

"No idea...but I better get going." She went to get in the car, but I stopped her.

"No. I bet you don't even have plans for Christmas, do you?" I looked at her to see if I was right, and she nodded, so I continued, "Stay here. El and I have a guest room. I wouldn't mind you borrowing it for a while until you find somewhere to live. And no one should be alone on Christmas, not even you."

She giggled and looked up at me, "Thanks Troy."

"No problem, now come inside...it is freezing!"

We linked arms and walked inside to see everyone talking around the Christmas tree.

–

Gabriella's POV

Haley and Troy came back in, but it looked like Haley was crying.

Troy then said, "Hales is staying with us for Christmas. Is that okay?"

I smiled and stood up, "Of course. Let me just set another place at the table." And I scurried off. Something was up...and I don't know what. Then footsteps were coming towards me and I turned around to see Troy.

He wrapped his arms around me and asked, "Is it okay if Haley stays with us for a while?"

Oh shit. Don't tell me another Christmas will be ruined. I couldn't take it. Not again.

"Why?" I quickly got out of his grasp and went to grab a plate and utensils for her.

"Because, her husband wants a divorce and is kicking her out with no where to go."

"Fine." I knew he liked her! I could tell from the minute he saw her! I...gotta get out of here. Tears were brimming my eyes from the memories of being hurt last Christmas, and I did not want it to happen again.

"El...don't cry. What's wrong?"

He tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him off and quietly said, "If you want her, just leave now."

"What?!"

"I said, if you are going to leave me for her, then just go!"

"Gabriella Montez!" He began and cupped my face gently, "When I asked you to marry me, I meant it. I want to spend my life with you. I am not going to leave you like that bastard. Ok? I love you and if I have to give you a million reasons on why I love you, I will. We will stand in this kitchen until you realize it."

I stood there, taking in everything he said and then I started to cry in his arms. He held me close to him and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Ella...he is gone. You have me for now...and for always." I continued to cry. The feeling of being vulnerable breaking me inside.

I then heard Haley's voice, "Sorry to interrupt, but if you don't want me here, I can go."

I wiped the tears really fast and turned around, "No...it's ok. I was just...I was...um.."

Troy interrupted me, "She was just having some bad memories from her last Christmas. Let me get her back to normal and we will in shortly."

Haley nodded and walked out. I snuggled into Troy's chest and whispered, "Thanks."

–

After clearing up my eyes, we walked back into the living room, ready to open presents.

First, Lucille said, "Haley will be staying with us for a little...we arranged it."

"Are you sure?" I asked and both Lucille and Haley nodded.

"Yes, we are sure...especially since Troy will be having some fun tonight. I really don't want to hear that."

Troy glared at her, but she threw her hands up, "Hey...its not my fault you left that cute little lingerie set under the tree. Anyways, Stella found it."

Stella giggled and then said to me, "Yea. The tag said From Ella to Troy."

I blushed and I could see Troy's cheeks turn a slight pink.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Present time!"

–

Like before, I will just list the presents and a little story for each.

Troy and I got his mom and my mom and gift card to their favorite spa for a long weekend. Included in this was a luxury suite, and an unlimited amount of things to do at the spa...which Troy and I will pay for.

We got Troy's dad three tickets (Dylan, Troy, and himself) to see the Lakers against Orlando Magic.

We got Dylan a new, limited edition skateboard that he has been asking for since...well only a month ago.

We got Stella a new makeup set. I thought she would love it because she is getting to the age of wearing makeup...and it turns out I was right.

Troy's parents and my mom gave Stella and Dylan their presents this morning, so those were already out of the way.

My mom and Stella gave me the iTouch, which I have been asking for since forever. I was super happy because mine is falling apart.

My mom and Stella gave Troy a new, blue shirt which I think will bring out the color in his eyes and she also gave him a black leather jacket...so sexy.

Lucille, Jack, and Dylan gave Troy new basketball sneakers and the new Xbox 360 machine with a few games...of course.

They got me a beautiful white gold bracelet and a cute purple shirt.

Once all the presents were open, I said to Haley, "I am so sorry...we didn't..."

She cut me off and said, "No problem! I didn't even know I was coming or I would have brought something too."

Lucille stood up and said, "I need to talk to Troy in the kitchen."

He nodded and they walked into the other room while we discussed all of the presents in our hands.

Troy's POV

We walked into the kitchen and my mom grabbed a velvet box from her pocket.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Uncle Nate grabbed it from the safe yesterday just for you."

I gritted through my teeth, "Yesterday?! Why couldn't you have told me? I had to buy an engagement ring at the last minute."

She gave me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but your father would not leave me alone...and you told me not to tell anyone in case someone blabbed. But you have it now and I am sure Gabriella would not mind trading in her ring for your Grandmother's."

I took the box from her, "Thanks mom. I'm surprised no one noticed yet."

She laughed quietly and said, "I know...well I think you should ask her now. Ok?"

I nodded and we walked back into the living room to see Haley and Gabriella deep in a conversation.

Gabriella's POV

I noticed Troy and his mom walked back in, but I was too interested in my conversation with Haley about Troy in high school. I heard Troy clear his throat and we all looked up at him as he announced, "I have one last present for Gabriella."

"Another? Troy, you already got me too much!"

"Can I just give you this last present?"

I pouted and then reluctantly gave in, "Fine." He makes me feel bad because I only got him a few things compared to his...millions of gifts.

Troy went down on one knee like earlier this morning and my mom gasped/

I looked at Troy and asked, "What are you doing?"

He simply pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a white gold ring with a square cut diamond and several little ones on either side. It looks like a vintage engagement ring.

"Gabriella, being with you for the past 8 months have been amazing. Some may say we have been together for too short of a time, but I feel like it has been years. I may not know every detail about you and your life, but one thing that I am certain of is my love for you. I want to spend every day with you, knowing that you will be mine, for now and for always Will you, Gabriella Montez, marry me?"

Tears began to form in my eyes again and all I could do was nod. I slid off the old engagement ring and he slid on the new one. Our lips joined in a brief kiss and when we pulled apart, applause erupted in the room.

I asked, "Was this..."

"My grandmother's? Yes...it was."

"Thank you so much," I hugged him and then asked, "You are going to return the other ring, right?"

"This was my thought. You can do what you want with it."

"Return it! This is money we could use for something else. Anyways...your grandmother's ring is...perfect."

"Perfect." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then I was pulled away by my mom.

Right before I entered the kitchen with my mom, Stella jumped on Troy. She definitely approves.

"Gabriella Montez!"

Oh boy...

"Yes mom?"

"You will return that ring and I forbid you from getting married!"

I am speechless...how could she say that to her own daughter? I thought she approved.

"But..." I tried to refuse, but she interrupted me.

"Pack your bags and we are going home, now!" She looked mad...no pissed.

"NO!" I screamed, now noticing the sting becoming present in my eyes.

"YES! You have only known him for 8 months! This is too soon. Why can't you go back to Tyler?"

"Get out mom." I said, as calmly as I could. How dare she bring him up like that?! Especially since she knows what he did to me. I thought she liked Troy. I thought that she would be happy.

"What did you just say to me?!" And then a sharp sting spread through my cheek. She slapped me! My own mother slapped me!

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while crying the hardest I ever have. I will not leave Troy...I cannot leave Troy. He is my rock. He is my shield.

I felt two arms wrap tightly around me and I collapsed into them, knowing they were Troy's.

"I think you should leave, Ms. Montez."

"You do not tell me what to do! You get away from my daughter!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM AND GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" I screamed even louder and began to hyperventilate. Troy's hand was rubbing my back softly, trying to calm me down.

My feet lifted off the ground and I snuggled into Troy's arms as I continued to sob. I heard him grit through his teeth, "Get out now."

All of a sudden, my arm was jerked away from Troy and I heard my mom shout, "GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!"

My crying grew worse and so did the hyperventilating. Slowly, my eyes began to close and I feel as if I am going to throw up.

I heard Stella's faint voice ask, "Can I stay with you Troy?"

He whispered a yes to her. I could feel him rip my mother's hand off of me and say harshly, "Get out or I call the cops."

"Fine." She huffed and her footsteps leaving the room echoed loudly.

My mom's voice boomed, "STELLA!"

"No mom! I'm staying here!" She yelled back and then a door slammed.

Troy whispered to Stella, "Go into the other room with Dylan, ok?"

I could hear her whimper a yes and she ran off.

"Oh...Ella baby." Troy said to me softly and laid me on the floor with my head in his lap. I continued to cry and hyperventilate, but I was able to open my eyes and see him looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

I tried to get a small smile to form on my face, just to reassure him a little, but it was too hard.

I looked over to see the kitchen door open and Lucille walk in. She saw me on the floor, hyperventilating and rushed to grab me a glass of water. She handed it to me and then walked out of the room after mouthing, 'I'll leave you two alone.'

Once my crying subdued and I was able to breathe again (thanks to Troy's whispering cute things in my ear and just touching me lightly), I sat up and curled into his side.

I said to him, slowly, so I wouldn't cry again, "My mom doesn't approve." I failed. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh baby," he began and held me closer, "It's okay, as long as you still want to go through with this."

I looked up at him and this time, I was able to smile, "Of course I want to do this. Did you not hear everything I said to my mom?"

"I did, but..."

"No buts. I love you. The way you stood up for me in there...I can't even. Just thank you so much." I gave him a gently kiss and snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you too." He pressed a soft kiss onto the top of my head He rested his lips there and we sat in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up, "Let's get back to everyone. I will not let my mom ruin this Christmas."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and stood up. Then, I held my hands out to him so he could get up. Troy took my hands and stood up next to me. After wrapping his arm around my waist, we walked into the living room to see everyone quiet and looking at us for an answer.

"It's ok...I'm ok. Let's just have a fun Christmas!" I said and everyone smiled.

That night we ate food, sang songs, and enjoyed each other's company.

I think I am going to be okay. With Troy by my side and his amazing family...I will be happy. He is the one for me, and even though my mom doesn't approve, doesn't mean I don't. I love him, for now and for always, that is all I need.

This may not have been the best Christmas I could have asked for, but I will definitely not forget it.

Now, I better get going...I have to perform some serious love making with my amazing fiancé.

**Please review!! I am thinking about doing a sequel or not, but I haven't decided. If I get over 15 reviews for this short story, I will make a sequel about New Years, if not, I won't make the sequel.**


End file.
